


Her Life Is Perfect

by ella_99



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_99/pseuds/ella_99
Summary: Amy Santiago reminisces on her journey to meet Mac.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Her Life Is Perfect

Amy finally feels content with her husband fast asleep on the couch next to her and her week-old son asleep on his chest. It had been a whirlwind of a day. Starting off with Captain Holt reminding everyone that it was her last day before maternity leave, to a city wide black out and her going into labour and giving birth in the precinct.  
Even though she hadn’t thought about it until now, it was kind of fitting that their child was born at the precinct. It was, where Her and Jake first met, where they had their first kiss, where they got engaged and married where her life had changed. All she wanted to do was lie here in the moment and look at the perfection her and Jake had made, the perfection they had both longed for and tried so hard to get. She tries not to think back to the months of trying, the months of crying into Jakes shirt when she turned over the test to reveal one line the one line that made her heart break. However hard she tried to focus on her work and however hard Jake tried to make her happy the thought of seeing one-line seemed to clinged to the back of both their minds. 

She thinks back to the nights at Shaw’s bar, the night where the world felt upside down so they decided to try get pregnant the Hitchcock way, after failed attempts using both the Jake and Amy way, making out in an alley, surrounded by skunks, with a creep looking over them reminding them he didn’t want to take part lead them to the precinct making out in the halls until that became to public, Jake showing Amy to supply closet K unveiling Rosa and Charles’ guinea pigs, making them both swear never to go in there again.

The night where she told Jake they were having their baby is what stood out to her, the sheer joy on his face when she held up the test with not just one but two lines, the two lines that they had wanted for so long confirming what she had wanted to hear for so long. They were having a baby! She remembers their sex reveal party which hadn’t gone to plan ending up with a green cake and the loss of yet another thumb but ended up with them celebrating together alone, not about how disastrous the party was but about the news she found out the next day. When Jake had asked her to come into the break room she didn’t know she would find out the sex of their baby, until Jake opened the small box on the table showing nothing but the crumbs of a cake which was once there. As if on cue Scully walked in with blue frosting smothered around his face, emotions overcame her when she realised, they were having a boy, not a Shrek. 

After they knew the sex of their baby she knew her number one priority was to choose a name, she wanted something special but still unique which was a pretty hard gambit. They were sat one night watching tv when she looked over to the other side of the room where Jake was getting some more food whilst the adverts played. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of the Die Hard poster hung proudly in the corner of the room, she looked at it for a good few minutes before Jake realised what she was staring at “what are you looking at babe?” “Mac” she said under her breath it was perfect she thought. Die Hard is what made Jake become a cop which brought him to the 99 and ultimately to Amy. Without Die Hard they wouldn’t be together and expecting baby together. “How do feel about the name Mac, Jake, short for McClain” “I love it. But are fine naming our baby after my favourite character” he asks hesitantly after he had thought about it a few days ago but didn’t bother bringing it into consideration. “Yeah I mean it is what brought us together if you think about it”. It was settled, their baby would be called Mac it was perfect.  
A small grunt from Mac is what took her out of her trans, looking over she saw her baby wiggling his limbs and Jakes eyes beginning to flutter open after a well-deserved nap. “hey”, she said when his eyes were open fully “did you sleep well, you were out like a light”. He slowly began to sit up carefully supporting Mac’s head “yeah, are you alright not in too much pain” he said, slowly passing Mac over to her to hold him. She took him carefully holding him to her chest, he began to settle down again “he must’ve missed you Ames”. She held him in her arms slowly rocking him back to sleep “could you get me a banana please” Amy said looking over at Jake not wanting to move. He willing got up to get her what she had asked “anything else babe” he asked before getting himself a yogurt and her banana “no its fine” she said trying not to wake Mac. She tried to reposition her-self wincing in pain “are you sure you don’t want an ice pack or something to help with the pain”. She tried to decline saying it wasn’t that painful, but Jake knew her too well. He got her an ice pack and helped her position it to help with the pain trying not to disturb the now sound asleep baby that lie in her arms. He grabbed her a banana and his yoghurt and the tv remote to put on a quite volume even though they both didn’t watch it. They were to fixated on their precious cargo that the tv wasn’t even tuned on. 

Jake settled back down on the couch and Amy let her free hand run through his unruly curls trying to tame them as best as possible thinking about how she’ll get to do this to Mac as well. Their apartment was silent except for the small noises Mac made. Her life was perfect, and she wanted it to stay this way forever however bad her FOMOW got she just had to remember how precious moments like this are. She pressed a kiss on Mac’s forehead before resting her head on Jakes shoulder “I love you” she whispered to Jake before leaning up to peck his lips. “I love you too Ames”.


End file.
